memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Conscience of the King (épisode)
Kirk soupçonne l'acteur Anton Karidian d'être Kodos l'Exécuteur qui a massacré des milliers de colons sur Tarsus IV, 20 ans plus tôt. Résumé : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2817.6: Le vaisseau spatial Entreprise est dérouté de sa précédente trajectoire. Raison: Confirmation de la part du docteur Thomas Leighton de la découverte d'un nouvel élément synthétique extraordinaire qui résoudrait totalement les problèmes de famine sur "Petite du Cygne", une colonie terrienne proche. Thomas Leighton, un ami de James T. Kirk, est persuadé qu'Anton Karidian, acteur et directeur d'une troupe de théâtre, est en réalité Kodos, l'exécuteur, responsable vingt ans plus tôt de la mort de 4000 colons sur la planète Tarsus IV. Leighton, ainsi que Kirk, fait partie des neuf survivants capables d'identifier Kodos. Il est assassiné au cours d'une réception donnée en l'honneur des comédiens. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps: Je me pose beaucoup de questions... Trop peut-être ?! Au sujet du comédien Karidian et de sa fille. Pour des raisons personnelles, je suis effrayé d'apprendre les réponses. Kirk, en proie au doute, interroge les archives. Il convainc le capitaine du navire qui devait emmener les comédiens en tournée de rompre ses engagements. Lenore, la fille de Karidian, dont le charme ne laisse pas Kirk insensible, obtient de celui-ci qu'il transporte la troupe à destination. En échange, la compagnie donnera une représentation à l'équipage. Kirk apprend qu'un autre témoin susceptible d'identifier Kodos, est présent à bord, le jeune Kevin Riley. Il le fait affecter à la salle des machines. Pendant son quart, le jeune homme est empoisonné. Transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, il en réchappe de peu. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2819.1: L'état de l'officier Riley a empiré. Le docteur McCoy a entamé des analyses en laboratoire pour déterminer les raisons de son état et le remède. Kirk a une discussion animée avec Spock. Le second a découvert le lien entre Kirk et Riley or ils sont les derniers des neufs à être encore en vie: tous les autres sont morts. Coïncidence troublante, la compagnie Karidian donnait à chaque fois une représentation dans le secteur. Kirk est visé à son tour: quelqu'un a dissimulé dans ses quartiers un phaseur en surchauffe. Le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil alerte le capitaine qui parvient à trouver l'arme et à l'évacuer par un conduit vide-ordure avant que l'explosion ne provoque trop de dégats. Kirk a une entrevue avec Anton Karidian. Il lui fait lire un texte dans lequel Kodos, usant de ses prérogatives de gouverneur de Tarsus IV, invoque la loi martiale et justifie le sacrifice de la moitié des colons par la nécessité de préserver l'autre moitié. En effet, les vivres de la colonie ont été contaminés et il est impossible d'assurer la survie de toute la population même par le rationnement. Ironie macabre, un navire de ravitaillement parviendra à rejoindre Tarsus IV, rendant inutile le carnage commis par Kodos. Le dictateur est laissé pour mort mais son corps ne pourra être identifié. : Carnet de bord médical: Le lieutenant Riley a suffisamment recouvré de force pour s'en aller, mais le capitaine a ordonné qu'il reste consigné à l'infirmerie afin d'éviter les contacts avec un passager qui prétend s'appeler Karidian et qui est soupçonné d'être Kodos, le responsable de la mort de tous les membres de de la famille du lieutenant Riley. Riley entend Leonard McCoy enregistrer son rapport à l'insu de celui-ci et décide de faire justice tout seul. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2819.8: Le suspect est placé sous surveillance. La zone stratégique est gardée. La représentation de la compagnie Karidian se déroule comme prévu. Dans l'attente des résultat de l'analyse vocale, la troupe donne une représentation de Hamlet. Kirk parvient à dissuader in-extrémis Riley et entend la confession de Lenore à son père, lui avouant avoir assassiné les derniers témoins. Karidian/Kodos est abasourdi par cette révélation, lui qui pensait avoir préservé sa fille du mal. Il s'interpose quand elle tire sur Kirk et meurt dans les bras de Lenore qui sombre complètement dans la folie. Production ---- * Première version du script: 23 août 1966 * Version finale révisée: 14 septembre 1966 * Tournage: Fin septembre 1966 * Première diffusion: 8 décembre 1966 * Cet épisode est un Whodonit, un récit policier dont le principe est d'enfermer les protagonistes dans un lieu clos et de deviner lequel (lesquels) d'entre-eux est un meurtrier - et, dans la mesure du possible, de l'empêcher d'agir -, sur le modèle des Dix petits nègres et des enquêtes d'"Hercule Poirot" d'Agatha Christie. * Barbara Anderson a joué l'assistante de Robert Dacier (Raymond Burr) dans la série L'Homme de Fer (Ironside.) Dans cet épisode de Star Trek, elle accomplit une remarquable performance d'actrice, jouant tour à tour l'ingénuité, le charme puis la folie. * L'épisode est placé sous le signe de Shakespeare, en particulier de son oeuvre, Macbeth. Le destin de Karidian/Kodos ressemble à celui du roi d'Ecosse : coupable d'un crime horrible (la trahison puis le régicide), Macbeth, saisi par la paranoïa du pouvoir, se rend coupable d'atrocités qui montent la population contre lui. Il est finalement tué par MacDuff, le rescapé d'une famille dont le tyran a ordonné le massacre. Son épouse et inspiratrice, Lady Macbeth (rôle joué par Lenore), sombre dans la folie pour avoir participé à l'assassinat du roi et elle meurt au dernier acte. Or Kodos, lui aussi, est coupable de crimes de masse et on pense que c'est lui qui tente d'assassiner le capitaine Kirk (mutinerie et "régicide"). Le jeune Riley veut lui faire payer la mort de sa famille. Enfin, les évènements révèleront la démence de Lenore qui plonge définitivement dans la folie lorsqu'elle cause la mort de son père (le roi ?) en voulant atteindre Kirk. Dans la pièce de Shakespeare, les figures de Macbeth et de Lady Macbeth se répondent : elle est l'inspiratrice qui pousse le tyran à agir. Si Lenore agit, elle, c'est à l'insu de son père, pour le protéger. Elle est donc "la conscience du roi" évoquée par le titre. Il faut préciser que Macbeth est une pièce qui a la réputation de porter malheur au point que les acteurs évitent d'en prononcer le titre, lui préférant la périphrase "cette pièce écossaise" ("the scotich play.") * Lorsque Lenore dévoile ses penchants meurtriers, elle accueille Kirk en le comparant à César et en récitant des vers de la pièce de Shakespeare. Jules César raconte l'assassinat de l'empereur romain sur les marches du capitole. C'est d'ailleurs le sort qu'elle se dispose à infliger au capitaine. * L'épisode aborde aussi le thème des criminels de masse en fuite. En effet, dans Star Trek, les méfaits de Kodos remontent à 20 ans or l'année de diffusion de l'épisode est 1966. En remontant de 20 ans, on aboutit à l'immédiate après-guerre. La traque des criminels de guerre nazis est encore d'actualité: Adolf Eichmann, l'un des principaux responsables de la mise en œuvre de la solution finale a été arrêté six ans plus tôt, en 1960, jugé l'année suivante et exécuté en 1962. On suggère que Kodos, le personnage de fiction, a départagé les survivants des sacrifiés de Tarsus IV suivant des critères particuliers (eugéniques ?) qui ne sont pas sans rappeler la façon dont les nazis sélectionnaient qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir. Acteurs * La chanson chantée par Uhura est "Beyond Antares". Onirique et rendu joliment par Nichelle Nichols, elle ajoute excellemment à l'atmosphère de cet épisode. Nichelle Nichols chante avec le luth vulcain de nouveau dans , mais cette scène a été coupée. : "Uhura avait demandé à Spock des leçons de harpe, bien qu'elle sache déjà comment en jouer." * La voix du Capitaine Daily est la même voix utilisée pour "Starbase Operations" dans et c'est le même acteur qui a joué "Mike", un des vieux camarades de classe de Kirk au bar dans . Le nom de l'acteur est probablement Tom Curtis. * L'humanité de Spock est exposée de nouveau dans cet épisode. Il est très passionné comme il parle des tueries du Tarsus IV. Sa conversation avec McCoy est aussi la première référence directe de Star Trek à l'eugénisme, bien qu'il y ait une référence oblique dans . * Le nom du personnage d'Eddie Paskey, M. Leslie, est finalement établi dans cet épisode. * Son apparition sur le pont regardant Lenore est la dernière apparition de Grace Lee Whitney dans la série, bien que dans le scénario, elle ait interrompu Kirk et Lenore sur le Pont d'Observation pour apporter un rapport à Kirk. * Dans le projet original, un membre d'équipage était le jeune homme dont les parents avaient été assassinés par Kodos. À la fin, il a été remplacé par l'acteur Bruce Hyde (Kevin Riley). Dans sa première apparition, , il était un navigateur, mais dans cet épisode il est un officier de communications qui a juste été transféré de l'Ingénierie. Cependant, il porte toujours la chemise de gold command. Vraisemblablement, il n'a pas encore eu la chance d'obtenir une nouvelle chemise rouge. * James Doohan, Scotty, George Takei et Sulu n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Histoire * Le titre cite une phrase de "Hamlet" : "la pièce où j'attraperai la conscience du Roi." (Acte2; scène 2) l'épisode contient plusieurs références subtiles à cette pièce : la conscience dérangée d'un leader, ses crimes étant exposés pendant la pièce et une fille perdant la raison (ou plus comme dans le cas de Lenore) après la mort accidentelle de son père. * Moins subtil (mais gentiment fait) la référence est dans l'énigme : la Compagnie Karidian exécute une scène de "Macbeth", où le personnage titre (Karidian) assassine le Roi Duncan et prononce la phrase, "Puisse le grand océan de Neptune laver ce sang propre de mes mains ?" * Cet épisode semble être une allégorie de la recherche des criminels de guerre Nazis longtemps après la fin des opérations de combat de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Les troupes soviétiques qui ont libéré la capitale Nazi ont cru avoir trouvé le corps d'Adolf Hitler, bien que brûlé et méconnaissable, en 1945 - vingt et un ans avant la production de cet épisode de TOS. * La surcharge de phaser déclenchant une double alerte rouge est le seul cas connu. Cependant, dans l'adaptation de James Blish dans Star Trek 2, Kirk ordonne une alerte rouge et ensuite une double alerte rouge pendant la tempête d'ion - par opposition à l'alerte jaune et l'alerte rouge qui sont dépeintes dans l'histoire. "L'alerte rouge" et "la Double Alerte Rouge " ont été utilisées dans la version finale du scénario, mais ont été changées avant le début du tournage. * Quand Spock refuse de boire avec McCoy en disant que son peuple a été "épargné par les avantages douteux de l'alcool", McCoy dédaigne le refus de Spock en déclarant qu'il sait maintenant pourquoi les Vulcains ont été vaincus. Ceci est contredit dans , quand Spock dit que Vulcan n'a pas jamais été vaincu. * Kirk parle de Riley pas comme d'un officier de Starfleet, mais plutôt comme un lieutenant dans le "Star Service" - un autre premier nom pour Starfleet. * Joseph Mullendore apparaît dans cet épisode de nouveau après , , , et . * Le thème de Star Trek est exécutée par l'orchestre de Tom Leighton. C'est la première fois que le thème de Star Trek a été joué ainsi. * Il est intéressant de noter que quand Lenore tire sur Koridian/Kodos et le tue, elle ne le fait pas "normalement". Vraisemblablement, elle a eu besoin d'un corps pour pleurer. * La date stellaire donnée est 2817.2. Décors * Les quartiers de Kirk sont numérotés "3F 121". * L'avant-première pour cet épisode disposait d'un plan supplémentaire de Kirk cherchant son phaser surchargé dans ses quartiers. Il n'a pas été conservé parce que le contre-plaqué sous le matelas de sa couchette était visible. * C'est la seule apparition du Pont d'Observation, qui oublie la Cabine de pilotage. * Dans le cabinet de McCoy, il y a deux crânes pour la première fois dans cet épisode. * La trappe de Conduit de Pression, dans laquelle Kirk jette le phaser surchargé, sera plus tard utilisée par Lazarus pour causer un incendie dans . Le petite trappe sera remplie de circuits pour cette scène. * Dans la scène où les gardes chargés de la sécurité cherchent Kevin Riley dans les couloirs, vous pouvez voir des plaques rectangulaires dans le plancher. C'est là où les grilles visibles dans et d'autres premiers épisodes ont été éliminées et recouvertes. * Le panneau, devant lequel McCoy et Spock passent dans le couloir en discutant de Kodos le Bourreau, a été ensuite placé à côté du Jefferies tube (métro) dans la saison deux. * La ville à l'arrière-plan de la fenêtre de Tom Leighton est la même utilisée pour Mojave dans . La fenêtre elle-même a été utilisée dans Delta Vega la station de Lithium dans . * C'est le seul épisode qui montre la nuit sur l'"Enterprise". Kirk dit qu'ils essayent de simuler les conditions de nuit et le jour aussi étroitement que possible. Cependant, des officiers supérieurs se souhaitent "Bonne nuit" dans ainsi que Spock et McCoy dans . * Le théâtre du vaisseau est le plateau de l'Ingénierie de la première saison redécoré. * Le Pont d'Observation est le pont romulien de réutilisé. * Les quartiers de Karidians à bord de l'Enterprise sont plus convenablement appelés "une suite VIP," pour la seule fois dans TOS. * Il est intéressant que la conception de la bouteille de vaporisateur n'a pas changé du tout depuis le 20ème siècle, comme témoigné dans l'empoisonnement du lait de Riley. * Les chaises vues dans l'Ingénierie, on ne les reverra jamais. Version remasterisée * "The conscience of the king" a été diffusé le 22 septembre 2007 Anecdotes et autres informations * Matt Groening, créateur des a nommé ses personnages d'aliens reproduisant "Kodos" et "Kang" d'après les personnages de cet épisode et de , respectivement. * Affirmant que c'était son épisode préféré de TOS, l'auteur Ronald D. Moore a dit : : "''J'ai aimé cette histoire du passé de Kirk, un jeune homme entraîné dans une révolution et un cauchemar par le Gouverneur Kodos. J'ai aimé les traits Shakespeariens de l'épisode aussi bien que l'utilisation des pièces elles-mêmes. Et j'ai absolument aimé Kirk dans cet épisode - un homme dérangé, hanté par les ombres du passé, un homme désirant attirer Karidian dans son vaisseau sous de faux prétextes, disposés à séduire de sang-froid Lenore, luttant contre ses deux amis les plus proches et risquant son commandement au nom de la justice. Ou était-ce cela de la vengeance ? Kirk conscient de son propre manque d'objectivité, de ses propres défauts pour être dans cette chasse contre un tueur, mais il ne peut pas rejeter ce fardeau et se retirer de sa recherche pour traquer Kodos, peu importe le coût. Il a aussi certains de mes dialogues préférés dans TOS." :"la scène avec Spock et McCoy dans les quartiers de Kirk est un des points culminants de la série. Le ton rêveur et la nature moralement ambiguë du drame m'ont fasciné et certainement influencé sur ce que Star Trek pourrait et devrait être." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron37.txt * Dans sa version réimaginée de "Battlestar Galactica", le producteur exécutif Ronald D. Moore nomme le vaisseau prison "Astral Queen" comme le vaisseau commandé dans cet épisode par John Daily. * Dans la 4ème saison ENT l'épisode, , les informations biographiques pour Hoshi Sato déclarent qu'elle était une de 4,000 personnes tuées par Kodos sur la colonie de Tarsus. Incohérences * Tarsus IV, la planète qui fut le théâtre des exactions de Kodos, est appelée Tarsus III en cours d'épisode. Marchandisage * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) image:Star Trek 1, Bantam.jpg|1967 / Star Trek 1: The Conscience of the King / James Blish / Bantam Books ;Éditions francophones file:La dernière créature, claude lefrancq.jpg|1991 / Star Trek: La dernière créature - La conscience du roi / Claude Lefrancq Editeur #4 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 26/08/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Mireille Sirvain - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD. Citations Spock à propos de Leonore : "Saviez-vous que cette dame venait à bord ?" Kirk : "Je suis le capitaine..." Mc Coy : "Je vous offre un verre Spock ?" Spock : "Par bonheur la race des vulcains est à l'abri des douteux bénéfices de l'alcool." Mc Coy : "Oh ! C'est pourquoi vous avez été conquis..." Lenore au capitaine Kirk : "Et ce vaisseau. Toute cette puissance, déchaînée et sans limite, encore sous contrôle. Etes-vous ainsi capitaine ?" James Kirk à Lenore : "Le Monde peut changer, la galaxie se désagréger, mais une femme restera toujours une femme." Lenore : "Tout cela... Le pouvoir aussi..." Spock :"Ils sont morts rapidement, sans douleur... mais morts!" Spock : "Même dans ce coin de la galaxie, capitaine, deux plus deux égaler quatre. Il est presque certain, qu'on va tenter de vous tuer. Pourquoi inviter la mort ?" Mc Coy à propos de Karidian : "Si vous décidez qu'il est Kodos ? Porterez sa tête à travers les couloirs ? Cela ne ramènera pas les morts !" Kirk : "Non. Mais ils pourrons reposer en paix." Anton Karidian lisant la copie d'une déclaration de Kodos : "la révolution... est accomplie. Mais la survie dépend de mesures drastiques. Continuer votre existence est une menace pour le bien-être de la société. Vos vies signifient une mort lente pour les plus valables membres de la colonie. Je n'ai donc aucun autre alternative que de vous condamner à mort. Votre exécution sera immédiate, signé Kodos, gouverneur de Tarsus IV." Kirk : "Il n'y a aucun enregistrement d'Anton Karidian avant les vingt dernières année." Anton Karidian : "Moins de sang... Le corps faible... un être est finalement reconnaissant pour une mémoire défaillante. Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour la vie, et surtout pas la mienne. Je suis fatigué ! Le passé est fini." Lenore à Kirk après la confrontation avec Karidian : "Il y a une tache de cruauté sur votre étincelante armure, capitaine. Vous auriez pu l'épargner lui... et moi. Vous parliez d'utiliser des outils. J'étais un outil, n'est-ce pas ? Un outil employé contre mon père." Kirk : "Au commencement, peut-être, mais plus tard... j'ai voulu que cela soit plus que çà." Lenore :"Plus tard ! Toujours tout plus tard. Tard... plus tard... trop tard ! Trop tard, capitaine. Vous êtes comme votre navire : puissant, mais pas humain. Il n'y a aucune pitié en vous." Kirk : "Si il est Kodos, alors je lui ai montrer plus de pitié qu'il n'en a eu. Et si il ne l'est pas, alors nous vous laisserons partir à Benecia. Sans aucun mal." Lenore : "Capitaine Kirk. Qui êtes vous pour dire quel mal doit être fait ?" Kirk : "Qui je dois être ?" Anton Karidian, quand Lenore lui avoue voir tué sept (des neuf) témoins : "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? Tous les sept ? Plus de sang sur mes mains ?" Anton Karidian : "J'étais un soldat avec une cause ; j'ai du faire de terribles choses." Lenore : "Arrêtez, Père ! Vous n'avez rien à justifier !" Anton Karidian : "Meurtre, fuite, suicide, folie... je n'ai jamais voulu que ce sang sur mes mains t'atteigne." Thèmes et valeurs * Shakespeare * Tuer par amour * Les criminels de guerre de la seconde guerre mondiale. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand * Arnold Moss est Anton Karidian * Barbara Anderson est Lenore Karidian * Bruce Hyde est Kevin Thomas Riley * William Sargent est Thomas Leighton * Natalie Norwick est Martha Leighton * David Troy est Larry Matson * Karl Bruck est le Roi Duncan * Marc Adams est le Prince Hamlet * Eddie Paskey est Leslie * Tom Curtis ou Frank da Vinci est Jon Daily (voix) * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur * Frank da Vinci est Vinci (non-crédité) * Ron Veto est Harrison (garde de sécurité, non-crédité) * Davis Roberts est Lewis (non-crédité) Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): colonie de Benecia / colonie terrienne / Cygnia Minor (Petite du Cygne) / galaxie de la Voie Lactée / planète Q / Tarsus IV * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain > Force terrienne (Force armée de la Terre) / Starfleet (Star Service) / Vulcain * Personnages: Jules César / Cléopatre / Duncan / D. Eames / Kodos l'Exécuteur / Mars (dieu) / E. Molson / Neptune (dieu) / William Shakespeare * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Astral Queen (Reine du Ciel) / / vaisseau de ravitaillement (navire de secours) * Armement et technologie: archives électroniques (ordinateur de la librairie) / phaseur (pistolet à faisceau) * Autres: alerte sécurité 2 / "Beyond Antares" / brandy saurien / champignon exotique / compartiment à phaseurs (armurerie) / double alerte rouge / eugénisme / "Hamlet" / heure bénécienne / Ides de mars / loi martiale / lois spatiales / luth vulcain / "Macbeth" / pont d'observation / pont d'envoi / "projet d'échange culturel galactique" ("Commission des échanges culturels galactique") / rapport médical / ration de nourriture / salle de loisirs / salle des machines / salle des spectacles / sanction disciplinaire / "Star Light, Star Bright" / tétralubisol / théâtre (troupe d'acteurs - compagnie de théâtre) / troupe de théâtre Karidian (Compagnie Karidian) / Liens externes * The conscience of the king sur StarTrek.com de:Kodos der Henker en:The Conscience of the King (episode) es:The Conscience of the King it:La magnificenza del re (episodio) ja:殺人鬼コドス（エピソード） nl:The Conscience of the King pl:The Conscience of the King sv:The Conscience of the King Conscience of the King